


The bear and the creeper.

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Creeper!Gavin, M/M, bear!Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 20:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3461138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin is a young creeper living alone in the world. His parents are long gone - either poached or they just forgot him. The other creatures despise him, are scared of him... except one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The bear and the creeper.

**Author's Note:**

> 2kficteen presents... March? March!
> 
> Please send your prompts to tinypeckers.tumblr.com / 2kficteen.tumblr.com
> 
> In addition, this work is based off of art by the lovely cantankerouskaputnik!
> 
> http://cantankerouskaputnik.tumblr.com/post/111615592644/alright-so-the-size-on-that-group-picture-is

The world was filled with many wonderful and sometimes rather weird creatures. Most were found in the woods – often attracted to the shade and protection the trees offered and the food that sometimes fell from them. Some lived under the water or underground. Others lived in dark, scary caves that the other animals tended to avoid. Not all of them were naturally kind and those who weren’t were often avoided. Every animal knew who was safe and who wasn’t. They stayed in their homes at night to hide from the skeletons, zombies, spiders and worst of all – the creepers.

 

 

Creepers were gnarled, thin creatures with brittle bones and furry green skin. They had claws for feet and sharp nails sticking out from their fingers. Creepers’ ears were long, thin and they were pointed at the ends. Their teeth were small but dangerous and could rip the flesh of any animal – or so it was told. But their biggest danger was their ability blow up. It was fatal for both them and whoever happened to be near and most people didn’t survive after a creeper blast. Those who did suffered greatly from hearing loss to missing limbs. Everything about them screamed ‘run’ and that’s what everyone did when they spotted them – fleeing for the hills to tell their families. Creepers were hunted because they were hated and they were very quickly growing extinct. People liked to sell their skin or wear it as a reward. Their heads were often impaled upon spikes and cats were specifically trained to track and kill creepers. Mature creepers were killed more often because they offered more spoils, leaving the young ones without parents or murdering them too just because.

 

 

That was what had happened to Gavin. He was small and barely capable of looking after himself but he had no choice. He didn’t know what had happened to his mother or father just that they left one day and never came back. He’d heard whisperings of poachers and hoped that that wasn’t the case. As it was, Gavin was a rather lonely creature. He’d tried playing with the other animals he found within the woods but all of them ran away from him whenever he tried to get close. Gavin hated it – despite what people thought of him he craved attention and love and well, everything really. Gavin pouted as he slumped down by a small, secluded creek. He caught sight of himself in the water for the first time in a while. He shied away from the sight in horror,

“Maybe that’s why they run away – I’m so ugly.” Gavin wailed aloud to himself.

 

 

Gavin dared to look again and he scowled at what he saw. He hated his ears, they were too pointed and not rounded like the bunnies he often caught prancing through the meadow. His teeth were too sharp, too menacing and not nice like the pearly whites that humans had. He tugged at his green hair and yelped when it hurt. Gavin could see his clawed feet peeking over the bank and he quickly slid backwards. He hated his feet the most – they were big and he was clumsy, often tripping over them and falling flat upon his face. Gavin hated himself and he hated what the world had done to him. Why couldn’t he be cute like the other animals? Why couldn’t he at the very least look _normal?_ Gavin hunched over and pulled his knees close to himself. Gavin didn’t like to cry but sometimes, only sometimes, when he was feeling quite sorry for himself he liked to let it out. With the solitude of the creek and a heavy heart, Gavin let the tears flow freely.

 

 

oOo

 

 

“You can’t catch me!” Michael yelled gleefully as he tore through the woods. He was right, his brother couldn’t. He’d gotten a very big head start and Michael was speedy. His paws ripped the grass beneath them to shreds and when he reached a small, gentle creek Michael skidded to a halt. He laughed as mud got between his claws. Michael sat upon his bottom, hunched just slightly so that his portly belly sat in rolls. Michael was lucky he didn’t fall into the creek, really, for he was too young to know how to swim yet. As it was, Michael batted playfully at the water. He smiled at his reflection for he was rather handsome. Michael was a bear, well, a cub really. Michael had thick, luscious brown fur that was soft to the touch and a small snout that held (what he thought were) the most dangerous of teeth.

 

 

As a young cub, Michael was easily distracted and simply staring at his reflection was just not enough. So he stood upon his hind legs and roared as loud as he could – much like his father, mother and older brothers often did. His roar wasn’t quite as powerful but came out much more like a pathetic squeak. Michael laughed at himself. He tried to roar again in the hopes that with some practice he’d start to sound like them. As he opened his mouth to roar, he heard a small, sad hiccupping sound. Michael frowned – he hadn’t even tried that time. Michael stayed upon his hind legs, his small and rounded ears lifting up to listen out for the sound. It came again and Michael’s head jerked in its direction.

 

 

Michael knew that he shouldn’t just follow strange sounds, especially alone in the woods. His mama had taught him that and yet he couldn’t help but feel his heart throb at the sound of utter distress. Michael had always been kind, it was often his downfall, and he just knew he had to find the source of the sound. It could have been a trap for all he knew but Michael couldn’t just leave knowing that there _might_ be someone lonely or worse – hurt. Still, he was kind and not stupid so Michael sunk low to the ground in his proper stance (all four of his paws upon the floor) and he was so close to the ground that his belly dragged across it. His ears stuck upwards so that he could hear better and they twitched as he grew closer to the source of the sound.

 

 

Michael gasped when he found out what or rather…who was making the noise. It was a young creeper, whether it was a boy or girl Michael didn’t know. He’d heard stories of the creatures and though he’d never seen one until now, he’d thought they were these huge and horrifying beasts. The creeper before him just looked pathetic. Michael wasn’t sure what to do with himself. His parents had warned him to never go near a creeper for they blew up with malicious intent before you could even say hello. Still, Michael felt for the little creeper and he dared to move closer. In such bright light he wasn’t scary at all and Michael didn’t see what all the fuss was about – in fact, the creeper was actually rather cute. Michael moved closer again and froze when he crushed a twig loudly under his paw.

 

 

At the noise, the creeper boy jumped to his feet and stared wide eyed at the bear before him. Gavin’s immediate reaction was fear. Unlike most creatures, creepers didn’t flee when they were frightened or angry. No, creepers caused chaos – they blew up. Gavin wasn’t too sure how to do that, exactly, so he made it up. Gavin took a deep breath and held it, green cheeks puffing out. Gavin was excited when he felt his skin begin to tingle and he could feel it flashing. Gavin could hear himself hissing though he wasn’t aware of making that sound. He was also aware of the bear crying out for mercy,

“No, no, no, no please, I won’t hurt you!” The bear pleaded.

 

 

Gavin was shocked to see him upon his hind legs, paws held up in defence as he waved them wildly. Gavin thought it quite peculiar and in turn it made him laugh. His body cooled once he’d opened his mouth, erupting into giggles rather than sparks. Michael frowned, what was so funny all of a sudden? He dropped the ground and frowned.

“What? What are you laughing at?” Michael snapped impatiently. He’d been trying to help and had not expected to be made fun of.

“You look so weird standing like that.” Gavin chuckled and he was laughing so hard that he wheezed. Michael tried not to be offended but really, that was a rather rude thing to say to someone you’d just met. He didn’t say anything though – Michael was just glad that the creeper wasn’t crying anymore nor was he about to blow them both up.

 

 

“I’m Michael.” Michael introduced and he reached out with his paw to shake the creeper’s… uh hands? Talons? Michael wasn’t sure what to call them. Gavin looked at his own hand and flexed his fingers, paying careful attention to their sharp ends.

“I can’t, I’ll hurt you.” Gavin sighed as he showed the bear his hands sadly. Michael shrugged.

“You won’t, I promise – c’mon, you can’t introduce yourself without shaking hands. It’s what men do.” Michael said smugly. Gavin closed his eyes, cringing, as he reached out. When Michael grabbed his hand and didn’t pull his hand away screaming in pain, Gavin opened his eyes. Michael was smiling at him and moving their hands up and down.

“So, what’s your name?” Michael prompted because really, he should have known by now.

“G-Gavin – my name is Gavin.” Gavin said.

 

 

“Nice to meet you Gavin,” Michael said and Gavin returned the smile Michael graced him with, “what are you doing out here all alone?” Michael asked.

“I, uh, I live here.” Gavin frowned. While not exactly true, Gavin didn’t exactly have a home.

“You live here?” Michael questioned. He had a cave that was full of his family and while it wasn’t fancy like the human’s homes it certainly wasn’t like the creek Gavin was sitting by.

“Yup… sort of.” Gavin muttered.

“Where are your parents?” Michael had to ask because really, Gavin had to be just as young as he was. Gavin shrugged.

“They’re gone.” Gavin sighed sadly and Michael knew exactly what that meant.

 

 

Michael couldn’t stand his new friend’s expression and he didn’t know the words he was supposed to say to make it all better. He looked awkwardly at the floor and then to the creek before he smiled mischievously. Gavin paid him no attention as he started to sniffle. He was rather surprised when he heard a rude, wet sound and he looked up to see Michael blowing bubbles in the water.

“What are you doing, Michael?” Gavin laughed as Michael continued. The bear cub didn’t reply and eventually, Gavin started to laugh. “Stop it, stop it.” Gavin giggled as his stomach started to hurt. Michael, now satisfied that Gavin wasn’t so sad anymore, sat up and smiled along with his new friend. He felt proud for having made Gavin laugh; he liked the creeper’s smile. Yet there was still one problem.

 

 

“You know,” Michael said as Gavin calmed down, “You could always come and live with me.” Michael offered. He didn’t want his new friend to keep sleeping outside, alone, in the woods.

“Oh, Michael – I couldn’t.” Gavin protested when the bear stared hopefully at him.

“You could! You could share my corner of the cave and we could carve your name into the wall just like mama did for my brothers and me.” Michael explained and Gavin tried not to look interested.

“I’m a creeper, Michael – nobody likes me.” Gavin reminded the bear in front of him.

“I like you.” Michael protested and suddenly, to Gavin at least, it became clear that Michael simply wasn’t going to let it go.

“Are you sure?” Gavin doubted, “Are you sure your mama would let me stay?”

“Of course! C’mon, if we hurry we can catch dinner!” Michael erupted happily and he grabbed Gavin’s hand to pull the creeper to his feet.

 

 

oOo

 

 

“Michael, get away from it!” Michael’s mama screeched when she saw her son, her baby, running up the hill with a creeper on his tail.

“Get away from what?” Michael questioned and he and the creeper turned to look behind them.

“The creeper, Michael – the creeper!” His mama wailed as Michael was oblivious.

“No, it’s fine – he’s Gavin!” Michael explained and his mother winced when Michael threw an arm around the creeper’s shoulder. “He’s come to live with us.” Michael added.

“I will not let that in my home.” Michael’s mother practically screeched. Michael looked at her in disdain – what was her problem?

“Mama, please – his parents are gone.” Michael whined.

“Good riddance.” The large, brown bear spat. Michael’s jaw dropped at his mother’s words.

 

 

Gavin knew he wouldn’t have been welcome; he had been too hopeful – stupid, even. To hear the words hurt a little though and he shrunk away from his new friend and the mama bear. He would have ran to hide in the woods as well if Michael hadn’t have grabbed his arm instead.

“He’s staying.” Michael said stubbornly as he pulled the creeper boy back against his side.

“Michael,” Michael’s mother began but she was interrupted when a larger, darker bear snuck up behind her. Michael’s father looked angry and for the first time in the whole exchange, Michael was worried about what he was demanding.

“What’s going on? Michael listen to your mother.” The larger bear boomed.

“But dad, she won’t let my friend stay.” Michael said pitifully.

 

 

The large bear frowned. He looked for Michael’s ‘friend’ but saw only a creeper. Michael’s father was about to rush in and save his son when he saw how close the creature was to him when he saw the arm Michael had thrown over the creeper’s shoulder.

“Is that creeper your friend?” Michael’s father questioned for he could not believe it – creepers didn’t have friends. This one looked small and frail though and Michael’s father guessed he must have been as young as his own son.

“Yes, dad – he’s all alone too. His parents are gone.” Michael said and his grip around Gavin tightened. Michael’s father softened at that.

“Is he going to blow up?” The big bear asked.

“No, I promise – Gavin won’t.” Michael said but Gavin wasn’t sure he could keep that promise. Still, Michael believed in him and that was all that mattered.

 

 

Michael’s mother and father shared a look that only they could understand.

“All right, all right – he can stay.” Michael’s mother sighed.

“Only if he doesn’t cause trouble.” The larger bear added. Their decision split Gavin’s face into two with a wide grin. In his excitement the young creeper came rushing towards them and both bears were surprised when he crashed into their soft furs and hugged them.

“Thank you.” Gavin whispered into their fur. Michael’s mother pet his head gingerly.

“It’s all right, kid – if you hurry you two still might catch dinner.” She said with a smile. Michael came rushing towards them and Gavin followed, eagerly anticipating a hearty meal.

 

 

When Gavin curled up against Michael for warmth that night, tucked in the back of the cave, he felt at home for the first time in a long time.


End file.
